pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Walker
Molly Walker is the daughter of Irene Walker and cousin of Blake Thorburn. One of the few family members Blake was close to and a year younger, she was the first in line for the inheritance of the Hillglades House. After four months she was accidentally murdered by Goblins under the command of Maggie Holt at the behest of Laird Behaim, but her Ghost lingered and was kept alive, slowly becoming more active by feeding off the power Maggie had given her and the negativity to become a Wraith similar to the idea of a god. Appearance Molly had brown hair like all her family did, but her skin was fairly pale due to the circumstances at the time. As a Wraith she'd changed, becoming one with half of a broken bell that was nearly four feet tall. The top of the half- bell rested on one of her shoulders, the rim at the bottom near her knee, but she didn’t bow under the weight and was instead taller, narrower, as if she’d been physically warped. Personality Molly was rather timid during the time she was known, passive and preferring to secure herself away from conflict. She kept herself secluded in the house because Others would torment her if she stepped outside, or target her family if she contacted them, and even attacked her in her dreams until she learned about circles. Blake stated she'd never been very popular while alive. Her wraith absorbed all the negativity from her family and quickly became more vengeful and aggressive, her rage towards the old members of the council for letting her die by manipulating Maggie into it. That being said she release Maggie from contempt and feels pain from Callen's death. Chronology Before the Story Molly often played with Blake and Paige until ten years before the story began, until her mother moved them to Jacob's Bell. It was stated that she was actively discriminated against because of their family relation to the Thorburn Family. Bonds Molly Walker appeared at the her Grandmother's home with her family when her cousin Blake showed up for the first time in years. He was alongside her when she was called in to see their grandmother and when she was named the next heir she wanted to refuse it but couldn't. She kicked everyone out of the house to come to terms with what it all and that's the last appearance she has before her murder four months later. Signatures & Mala Fide & Gathered Pages (10) Her ghost is being kept in existence by Maggie Holt empowering it. When Blake returns to Jacob's Bell as a Bogeyman in a mirror and greets her, she responds back. When Maggie tries to leave, since if she gives an advantage to Blake she could lose her title and fall into Limbo, she follows because of Blake and talks with him until she sees her mother and brother walking towards the Hillglades House and follows them. There she watches the argument unfolds, before declaring she needs to warn them with more clarity than before and Blake realizes she's gaining a focus and developing too quickly and they need to bind her so it didn't cause complications. Molly states she doesn't want to be trapped and, even though she doesn't recognize Blake (he's a vestige and his memories were false), she realizes he's family and that's the most important thing. She then snaps after Blake mentioned that she was the first heir, revealing that she wasn't and she hated her grandmother and everyone had an agenda. She then flickered out and returned to her haunt. There, face-to-face with her death she grew more angry at the unfairness of it as Mags talked to her family, with her growing more and more angry and it was slowly bleeding into their family to where she could influence their train of thought until they left. Molly confronted Mags about her death, with Blake realizing that she'd absorbed the negativity from the people connected to her and from the blood she'd been offered to turn into a Wraith. She picks up a branch, showing she was rather powerful for a ghost, and draws a rune. She then swings the branch and Mags catches it, but the Molly manages to bleed on the rune and the wind it creates blows them away while she vanishes. They find her near her family, feeding off their negativity, when Mags causes a disturbance to use salt and banish her. She then goes to the Hillglades House again, and Maggie offers her the chance to regain her life by becoming her familiar. They retreat to the lakeside to discuss it and she settles down until Blake returns and informs them that Sandra Duchamp is coming after her, before leaving again. She and Mags goes to the church to find Johannes, Duncan, and Sandra there with Eva and Andy. When they state they need to deal with her, Molly demands a child from every group and a meaningful sacrifice from Johannes for their part in her death. When they refuse and Eva attacks Molly, nearly catching Mags in the process, she departs to get revenge by stating they always avoid the consequences and pass them onto the young and they deserve what's coming. She tells Maggie she won't target her because she believes that she wants to make amends, but she might not come out unscathed and then departs to the bell atop the church to start ringing it. Negativity flows out with each ring and thirteen tolls, causing what may be a very dangerous incident. Execution Molly remotely interfered with Blake making a deal with the Behaims by possessing him and then later appeared when he called for her. While she was willing to listen to him she made it clear she was upset an she had gotten much more powerful from soaking up the negativity but agreed that they needed to work together and direct her power with a goal in mind to upset the balance. She directs her power and Sandra and Jeremy Meath, making their Other allies attack them as a distraction. Abilities *'Magic:' Molly was formerly a practitioner and, even in death, she retained that ability once she became a wraith and could interact with the physical world. She was stated to be a defensive user of magic and banished Blake to an extent from his mirror. *'Negativity Empowerment/Manipulation:' Molly, as a wraith, can feed off negativity to grow stronger. She also seems to be able to manipulate and spread it to an extent. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Practitioners Category:Ghosts Category:Wraiths Category:Ethereal Beings Category:Others